Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to the emergency medical response field and, more particularly, to an automated medication dispensing unit for an emergency medical response vehicle (MRV). As used herein, MRV may refer to any of a number of vehicles for transporting emergency responders and other personnel to an emergency site including, but not limited to, ambulances, squads, rescue vehicles, QRS (Quick Response Vehicles), and the like. A medication dispensing system and method of dispensing medication are also provided.
Description of Related Art
MRVs are vehicles for transporting emergency responders, such as paramedics or emergency medical technicians (EMTs), and medical supplies to accident and emergency sites. An ambulance is a type of MRV that transports patients from the emergency site to a medical facility, such as a hospital. MRVs include various types of storage units for housing medical devices and medications needed for initial treatment of a patient. Some storage units are permanently attached or anchored to walls or the floor of the interior of the MRV. However, items that are needed to stabilize a patient prior to bringing him or her into the MRV are often stored in portable carriers, such as a box (e.g., a tackle box shaped unit), duffle bag, or book bag, which can be taken from the MRV and to the emergency site. For example, the portable carrier may contain medications, such as narcotics (e.g., Fentanyl or Morphine), as well as items for treating a patient, such as bandages or suture kits. Certain medications, such as narcotics, are controlled substances. Accordingly, it is important to control access and document each use of such substances, to monitor usage and prevent theft.
MRV storage units should be capable of preventing objects from falling off shelves or becoming disorganized when the MRV is in motion. For example, medical devices and medications may be stored on shelving units, lockers, drawers, or cabinets. Items may be held in place with straps, cords, clamps, and the like. Medication containers may be arranged in recesses on the shelves or may be placed in boxes, trays, or similar organizing structures. To prevent unauthorized persons from taking or using medical devices and medications, the storage units may be protected by security or locking mechanisms, such as combination locks, pad locks, bolts, chains, or cable locks. Electronic surveillance or security systems may also be used in some applications.
When the MRV arrives at an emergency site, the emergency responder removes the portable carrier from its storage location in the MRV and carries it to the patient to be treated. The portable carrier is typically prepared and stocked before arriving at the emergency site to save time upon arrival. Following treatment of the patient, the emergency responder may be responsible for documenting which items were used and for replenishing the portable carrier so that it is ready for its next use. The emergency responder may also need to provide a list of medications used to the hospital or other medical facility so that the patient may be billed correctly for medications used during treatment and so that physicians that treat the patient are aware of what medications have been previously provided.
A number of medication and medical device tracking and inventory systems are known for use in pharmacies and hospitals. These systems lack the portability required for emergency use. Such systems also are not specifically adapted for use in MRVs, ambulances, or other transport vehicles. For example, a medication dispensing cabinet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,304 to Spano, Jr. et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The '304 patent discloses a dispensing cabinet and method of use. The cabinet includes a number of removable shelves enclosed in a housing and accessible through a lockable door. When the dispensing cabinet is in a dispensing mode, a user can open the door and remove an item to be obtained from one of the shelves. The user may enter the number of items taken from the cabinet at a terminal for inventory purposes. The user may be required to enter an identification code to cause the locked door to open. Once the desired items are removed from the shelves, the door returns to the locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,931 to Santmyer et al. discloses another medication dispensing cabinet. The cabinet includes a plurality of drawer assemblies. Each drawer includes a plurality of pockets covered by lids to restrict access to the interior of the pocket. A linkage or latch member engages the lids and transitions between a first state, in which the linkage member prevents the lids from being opened, and a second state in which the linkage member permits the lids to be open. The latch and linkage member may be controlled by a computer that operates a mechanism for driving the linkage, member between the locked and unlocked positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,723,674 to Conley et al. is directed to a tracking and inventor system that includes a medication dispensing cabinet. The cabinet is wirelessly connected to a server and computing device that can access and provide information associated with items stored in the dispensing cabinet. For example, the server and computing device may provide information about a patient's allergies, general health, or drugs previously administered. The information may be used to determine whether the drug should be provided to the patient. The cabinet may also include various sensing technologies to determine when an item is removed from the dispensing cabinet and to update inventory records accordingly.
While the above-described devices and systems assist in tracking medical items and medications, the known systems are not adapted for use in emergency response situations.